Gotham-Kezdetek
by MarinaCat
Summary: Sziasztok! Nem tudom,hogy olvasni fogja-e bárki is a történetemet,mivel nem sok Magyart látni errefelé,de aki mégis ráakadna,remélem annak tetszeni fog.:) Nem mondanám,hogy a történetem a sorozat szerint fog zajlani,kicsit elferdítettem a story alapját,de talán attól függetlenül élvezetesre sikeredett a "művem".:)


**Reggel 9 óra körül já a szokásos módon zajos volt,mint általában minden reggel amióta visszaköltöztem ide.Két éve lassan,hogy újra ebben a bűnnel teli városban élek,ideje lenne hozzászoknom a dolgok meneté köszönhetem az egészet,mivel a város központjába költöztem,ami a legsűrűbben lakott,legzajosabb része Gotham citynek.**

**Minden hétköznap reggelem a szokásos módon ítottam az ágyamat,majd feltettem egy kis teát,utána a fürdőbe vettem az irányt,ahol arcot meg fogat szükásához híven minden ébredés után katasztrófálisan kócos tudtam felfogni,hogy vagyok képes annyira elfeküdni,hogy össze-vissza áll,és alig tudom kifésülni…erre is csak én vagyok képes,ráadásul a derekamig ér,és korom fekete,szóval fésülködés utána lehulllott szálakat seperhettem fel magam utá nagynehezen sikerült megküzdenem a hajamban lévő kócokkal,nemsokra rá felsepertem,és a konyhába mentem vissza.A tea lefőtt,így öntöttem magamnak friss és finom citromteát(a kedvencemet), majd készítettem reggelit,a híres Nagymamám féle a Mama jobbat tudott csinálni…az enyém mindig bénára sikeredett.**

**Az idő a megszokott "Gotham városa" stílusnál jóval ködösebb volt,és a felhők is borongósak voltak,esős idő kö áltam az esőt,rossz időket….valahogy mindig elszomorodtam a komor környezettő is költöztem én ide vissza? Párszor elgondolkodtam rajta…túlságosan megszoktam azt a tizen valahány évet Euróbában,ahol elég sokszor volt jó idő,még a tél is elviselhető volt Párizs és Milánó utcáin...de Gothamben,mintha másik dimenzióban kerültem volna…ráadásul 40 perc múlva munkába kellett mennem,remek napnak ígérkezett a mai...**

**A Munkahelyem 15 percre volt tőlem,egy kis Barkácsüzlet,ami a legjobb barátomnak,Damien apukájának a cégének a tulajdonába á ő módon Damien volt a főnök a boltan(ki hitte volna). Melegen kellett felöltöznöm,mivel az idő igen hüvös hosszúújú pulóvert vettem fel,meg egy egyszerű fekete farmert,fekete csizmát meg fekete kabá ádtam a fekete színt,bár sokan megszóltak már,hogy válthatnék valami vidámabb színre…de ha én így érzem jól magam,akkor eszemben sncs változtatni ezen.**

**Indulás előtt a táskámba még egy esernyőt is elraktam,mivel általában mikor kilépek a rossz időben az utcára, ,akkor kezd el zuhogni az eső örömömre. Kis idő múlva indulásra készen álltam,bezártam a lakásom ajtaját, és munkába indultam….**

**10 percre voltam a Barkácsüzlettől,mikor hírtelen megszólalt a telefonom .Kapkodva kutattam a táskámban.Hát igen,ezek a feneketlen női táskák...nagynehezen előkapartam a telóm, és megnéztem ki hívott. Damien volt. Mit akarhat? Elkéstem volna?Nem,még volt 10 percem...**

****–**Szia Damien!-vettem fel a telefont. Kiváncsi voltam,hogy mit akarhat.**

****–**Szia Marina!- mondta a fiú kedves hangon. –Ne haragudj,hogy csak most hívlak fel!**

****–**Nincs semmi baj,de...valami gond van? Mindjárt a Barkácsba érek,hisz ott is tudunk beszélni...!**

****–**Épp erről van szó,később kell bejönnöd ámmal kell beszélnem 1-2 üzleti dologról,így csak 12fele nyitunk ki... – sóhajt nagyon.**

****–**Ohhh,értem...- mondom tűnődve. - Akkor délbe megyek dolgozni,addig van 2 és fél órám...**

****–**Ne haragudj,tényleg...de apám az előbb hívott..meg is mondtam neki,hogy jókor szól... –bosszankodott Damien.**

****–**Nyugi,nincs semmi baj! El leszek én addig! Beülök valahova,vagy...úgyis kitalálok semmi gond! –mondom az ő hibája,hogy az apja szeret az utolsó pillanatban közölni dolgokat…de azért egy csöppet ideges vagyok.**

**– Rendben. Köszönöm,hogy megérted! –lett vidámabb egyből. –Akkor délben találkozunk!És még egyszer sajnálom,hogy így alakultak a dolgok…tudod sajnos,hogy milyen apám...**

****–**Igen. Tudom,hogy milyen apád. Ezért is értem meg a dolgot! –nevetek.**

****–**Na hát igen... –nevette el magát ő is. –Akkor délben! Addig is…szép napot Rina! –majd letettea telefont.**

****–**Rina...ahj mennyire utálom,ha ezzel cikizel... –mondom mogorván,de közben mosolyra húzódik a szám.**

**2 és fél órám volt a munkakezdésig. Valamit ki kellett találnom,hogy ne unjam halálra magam. Haza nem akartam menni, így hát elgondolkodtam,mit is kezdjek addig az életemmel. Tesóim,Jake és Bran iskolában vannak,elvégre hétfő nagybácsim tuti dolgozik a Salwatore cégünkné mamámmal együtt,szóval oda se tudok menni. Gordon nyomozó biztos dolgozik valami ügyön Bullockal. Ekkor eszembe jutott,hogy Miss Mooneynak le kéne adnom az elszámolásokat. Nem voltam vele elkésve,mivel szerdára volt megbeszélve,hogy elintézem neki a feladatokat. Csak nem haragszik meg,ha előbb adom le a tőlem kért feladatot. Időm volt mint a bárja felé vezető úton mindig volt 1 kis újságosbodé,meg aprócska boltok. Gondoltam ezekre a helyekre is még benézek,hátha gyorsabban megy majd az idő. Így is tettem. Bementem egy kisboltba és vettem magamnak Croissant,mivel élek-halok érte,főleg a csokisért. Vásárlás után egyből betértem egy újságoshoz. Kötegnyi újságtóc tömkelege sorakozott a standokon,persze a többsége napilap volt,meg néhány férfiaknak való közkedvelt lapok meztelen nők testével díszelgő borítókkal…**

_**Oswlad Cobblepot szokásához híven minden reggel az újságok nézegetését kezdte munka után kutatva. Unottan lapozgatott,semmi érdemlegeset nem talált,na meg persze semmi értelmes munkát,amit szívesen csinált volna. Az idő egyre rosszabb volt,kezdett Gotham egyre sötétebbe borulni. A férfit már az idő sem érdekelte,annyira nem volt életereje semmihez sem. Újságnézegetés közben a szemei félig egy felnőttújságra vándoroltak,amiknek az elején igen ledér kinézetű nők voltak. Nem igazán foglalkozott az efféle stílusú lapokkal,de mindig odasandított fél szemmel megnézni az elejét. Az újságos se látta mit is néz,mivel Oswaldon kerek,fekete szemüveg volt.**_

_**Mikor épp tovább akart állni,egy gyönyörű nő jelent meg mellette. Marina,aki kíváncsian fürkészte a standot,hátha talál valami érdekes olvasnivalót. Oswald nagyon meglepődött a lány szépségén. Ismerősnek is volt neki a lány arca,szemei,hosszú fekete haja.**_

**Marina kezei megakadtak a Gotham napilapon,és kicsit szokatlant nem talált benne,csak a szokásosat… rablások,kit hol öltek meg és mikor,vagyis röviden Gotham city mindennapjairól írtak. A lány mégis fontolóra vette,hogy megvegye-e az újságot,majd döntésre jutott...**

**–Jóreggelt uram! –mondtam mosolyogva az eladó öreg bácsinak. –Ezt kérném szépen!**

_**Oswald egyre feltűnőbben nézte a lányt. Nagyon ismerős volt a neki,még a hangja is,nem csak az arca. Kutakodni kezdett az emlékei között,hátha eszébe jut,ki is ez a lány,és vajon honnan lehet ennyire ismerős számára...**_

**–Ez baromság...hisz nem is ismerek lányokat,főleg nem olyanokat,akik nem cédák... – morogta magában a férfi,majd elfordította a tekintetét a lányról,de abban a pillanatban vissza is áj volt odanéznie.**

**Megvettem az újságot,de utána tovább maradtam még a standnál,és nézegettem nagylelkűen a többi újságot. Valamivel el kellett ütnöm az időt,de közben éreztem,hogy a mellettem álló srác engem figyel már egy jó ideje. Kissé idegesítő volt,de próbáltam nem tudomást venni róla. Néha lopva rásandítottam a férfira,nem tudtam ki ő,a szemüvege eltakarta a arca nagy részt,de mégis éreztem,hogy figyel. Kinézete alapján középosztálybeli lehetett,se nem gazdag,se nem szegény sorsú.**

_**Oswaldnak fogalma sem volt,hogy mitévő legyen. Tudni akarta,hogy ki is az a lány,de nem mert hozzászólni,beszélgetést kezdeményezni. Tudni akarta a nevét,mindent...**_

**Látszott a férfin,hogy akar valamit,de még mindig próbáltam nem tudomást venni róla,de azért ránéztem néha. Sápadt bőr,fekete kis kócos haj,meg a nózija...ismerős volt valahonnan,mintha ismerném régebbről,vagy nem is tudom. Viszont nem szólítottam mondhatnék neki? Magam sem tudom...pl: Helló,ismerős vagy! Ki vagy? Amúgy Marina vagyok!.Hát,ezt a megközelítés elég égő lett volna...**

_**Oswald közelebb lépett a lányhoz,és próbálta alaposabban szemügyre venni az arcát,de leszólítani még mindig nem merte,és kezdett nagyon kétségbe esni. Nem tudta mit tegyen,így kínjában hangosan elkezdett köhögni,hátha a lány tudomást szerez róla,és lép valamit...**_

****–**Segíthetek önnek,uram? –kérdeztem kissé mérgesen. Mégis leszólítottam,nem valami kedvesen,de jobb,mintha lerohantam volna. Annyit legalább sikerült megtudtam a férfiról,hogy félénk…**

****–**El...elnézést kisasszony,hogy ennyire bámultam,de valahonnan az-az érzésem támadt,hogy ismerem önt...buta dolog,elismerem... –mondta még mindig félénken,majd elfordította a tekintetét rólam. Mint valami kisgyerek, aki rosszat csinált és fél a büntetéstől.**

**– Semmi gond,de nyugodtan leszólíthatott volna,nem harapok! –elmosolyodtam. Kis félénk,de viszont udvarias férfi. –Ismerős volnék önnek? Hát...igazából 2 éve költöztem vissza Gotham-be,de előtte 7 éves koromig laktam itt.**

****–**Valóban...? És...meddig volt távol...? –kérdezte továbbra is félénken. Emlékeibe hasított egy leány aki szintén 7 éves volt,mikor is gyermek volt...**

****–**Huh...hát,had számoljak... mélyen elgondolkodok. Nagyon rég volt már minden. Idő kellett,hogy pontos választ tudjak adni a Félénk ám de udvarias idegennek. –14-15 évig voltam körülbelül távol a várostól. Miért? Csak nem valami régi iskolatársam maga? –kérdezem poénkodva.**

****–**Áhh...nem hinném…igaz a családom a Gothami Elit Gimnáziumba járatott,de nem hiszem,hogy maga meg én iskolatársak voltunk...meg én 3 félév után ki is maradtam,de ez hosszú story...**

****–**Gotham Elit Gimnáziumába járt? –csodálkozok. – Én is oda jártam,amíg el nem hagytam a várost! –mosolygok a férfira,aki szintén meg van lepve velem együtt.**

****–**Az nem lehet,hogy ön legyen...de talán ismerte Marina Salwatore kisasszonyt...? Az osztálytársnőm volt,és egyben az egyetlen barátom/lánybarátom... –majd kissé elszomorodik a hangja. –Sajnos ő is elhagyta az iskolát,mikor a szülei elhunytak...**

****–**Marina Salwatore? –kérdezek vissza ledöbbenve és bambán. A szüleim halálának felemlegetését megpróbáltam elengedni a füleimen. –Csak nem...Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot? Te vagy az...?**

****–**De igen... –döbben le ő is. –Miért? Talán ismerte a lányt? Vagy netán...osztálytársak voltunk?**

****–**Én vagyok az,Marina Salwatore! –mondom vidáman,majd megölelem Oswaldot,aki hirtelen nem fogja fel,hogy mi is történt,így egyből elengedem. –Te meg Oswald,az a "kisfiú",akivel anno barátok voltunk!**

****–**Micsoda? –nem akar hinni a füleinek . –tényleg te vagy az? A pajkos kislány? De hát...hogy kerültél ide vissza...?**

****–**Igen,én vagyok az! A teljes életnagyságomban! –mondom nevetve. –Visszaköltöztem a városba a nagybátyámmal,nagymamámmal és a 2 bolond kisöcsémmel!**

****–**Képes voltál visszaköltözni ebbe a koszfészek városba ? Aki teheti,az menekül innen,minél messzebb...**

****–**Hát látod,én már csak ilyen furcsa teremtés vagyok,és vissza jöttem születtem,gondoltam had éljek már itt,a szülővárosomban!**

****–**Hát szép,mondhatom... –mondja kissé komoran,és a hangjában ismét mély szomorúság keveredik. – régen olyan jól kijöttünk egymással...és mikor visszajössz,nem is keresel?Meg se látogattál,semmi...**

****–**Ez nem igaz! Kerestelek Oswald…hosszú ideig kerestelek,de nem találtalak meg.És 1-2 dolog közbe is jött,amik komoly dolgok voltak... –mondom énis szomorúan.Tényleg jól megvoltunk Oszival régebben.**

**–Ha ez igaz,akkor köszönöm,hogy időt szántál a keresésemre... –mondja megkönnyebbülve és mosolyogva a válaszom hallatán. – És mond,hogy megy a sorod? Mit csináltál,miután...izé...elmentél a városból...?**

**Igen, igaz...hosszú ideig kerestelek,de nem akadtam rád...azért vicces,hogy egy Újságos standnál futunk össze! –nevetek egy csöppet. –És a kérdéseidre a válaszok,khm...jól megy a sorom,köszönöm. Jelenleg dolgozok. 7 éves korom után Párizsban éltem,majd Milánóban...és most újra itt vagyok. Na most te jössz! Mesélj,neked hogy mennek a dolgok?**

**– Hát úgy ahogy...döcögősen... –elszégyelli magát,majd újra szomorú hangnemre váltott–Miután elhagytad a várost,az iskola nem ment valami jól...rá nem sokkal meghalt az alkoholista apám,elütötte az autó...az ő halála után anyagilag kicsit lejjebb csúsztunk... –nyel egy nagyot. – Kénytelen voltam egy olyan iskolába járni,ami nem a legjobb volt a városban...és utána önképzésbe kezdtem...**

**– Meghalt az édesapád? –döbbenek le,és nekem is egyből rossz kedvem lesz,elszomorodok. Nem volt jó ember az apja,az tény,de a halált senkinek nem kívánja az ember . –Sajnálom,Oswald... – majd egy kis csönd után folytatom a mondókám . – Ön...önképzésbe kezdtél? Sajnálom,hogy nem megy jól a sorod...**

****–**Ez van,nincs mit tenni... –mondja komoran,majd eltökélten folytatta. –De talán most már rendeződni fognak körülöttem a dolgok. Komoly terveim vannak az életben...**

****–**Na ez az igazi pozitív hozzáállás! És mik a terveid?Neked van munkád?**

**– Nem,nincs munkám...épp azt kerestem az újságban,csak ezért járok ide,de semmi érdemlegesre nem akadtam... –bosszankodik. –A terveim meg kicsit bonyolultak,de majd meglátjuk,hogy mi lesz...**

**– Ha komolyak a terveid,hidd el sikerülni fognak,csak elszántság,akarat kell! –próbálom bíztatni kicsit Oswaldot,kevés önbizalma van,akárcsak régebben.**

****–**Hát,remélem is...de tudod,Gotham városában nem olyan egyszerű munkát találni...persze,ha egy csinos nő lennék,máris akadna 1-2 alkalmas munka...**

**– Én is nehezen találtam volna munkát,ha a legjobb barátomnak,Damien apjának nincs a lakásom közelében 1 Barkácsboltja! Na meg dolgozok néha 1 bárban is...**

**–Örülök, hogy neked 2 munkád is akadt! –mosolyog kedvesen. –de várj...minek neked munka? Hisz van 1 világcégetek! Vagy lejjebb csúztatok ti is anyagilag,mint mi...?**

**–Nem dehogy,nem csúsztunk le anyagilag. A cég jól megy,sok pénzt hoz,de én mégis a saját lábamra akartam állni,és dolgozni szerettem volna.4 éve dolgozok a Barkácsboltban,szerencsére Damien családjának minden nagyobb városban van ilyen boltja,így Milanoban is munkálkodhattam. Na meg Miss Mooney bárjában is szeretek dolgozni,de ott ritkán szoktam. …–majd hírtelen eszembe jutott valami,ami a bárral kapcsolatos,és Oswald is örülhet neki. –A Miss éppen egy embert keres maga mellé!Érdekelne a dolog...?**

**–Miss Mooney? Fish Mooney? Hallottam a bárjáról,igen puccos,előkelő hely... –gondolkodott el. –Igen,érdekelne a dolog...pont megfelel,kapóra jönne a terveim megvalósításaira...**

**–Akkor tarts velem! Úgyis az volt a tervem,hogy a Misshez megyek leadni az elszámolá ána megyek dolgozni délbe,mivel 2 órával később nyit ki Damien.**

**–Értem...és tudsz valamit arról,hogy mi lenne a dolgom?**

**–Hát,mondani akartam pont most,hogy...nem valami álommeló...- –elhallgatok,majd belekezdek,hogy mit is takarni a munkája. – - Amolyan...esernyőtartó lennél,el kellene neked is számolnod ezt-azt,takarítani, Mooneynak ételt felszolgálni,na meg italt,esténként bent maradnia bárban, meg amit mond neked...amolyan...csicskameló...szóval gondold inkább meg Oswald,hogy elvállalod-e vagy sem...**

**–Vállalom... –hozza meg a döntést nagynehezen. Nem tetszik neki,hogy ennyire alsóbbrendűként fognak bánni vele,bár kinek tetszene egy ilyen munka? –Az anyukám miatt elvállalom. Ő megérdemli,hogy a fia egy ilyen előkelő helyen dolgozzon,még ha csicskásnak is kell lennem,akkor is. Na meg persze tanulhatok sokat,és feljebb is kapaszkodhatok…**

**–Biztos el szeretnéd vállalni? A fizetésed nem lenne rossz,az tény...de ha szeretnéd,körbe nézek valami jobb munka után! Mondanám,hogy gyere te is a Barkácsüzletbe,de Damien 4 éve senkit nem vett fel...**

**-Damien? Már kérdezni akartam...ki ő? – hangjában egy csöpp féltékenységet vettem ki,de biztos képzelődök.**

**–Damien? Jaj,ő az egyik legjobb fiúbarátom! Együtt jártunk gimibe, a szülei jóba vannak az én szüleimmel,és a boltban ő a főnök.**

**–Nem értelek,de tényleg... –sóhajtott 1 nagyot. – Egy hülye kis férfiaknak való boltban dolgozol. Elhiszem,hogy a lábadra akarsz állni,de akkor miért nem a cégeteken belül dolgozol valamit?**

**–Hát, én nem igazán értek a céges dolgokhoz,azt Noah-ra hagyom,meg későbbiekben a tesóimra...az úgyis amolyan férfimunka...**

**–Te tudod!- mosolyodik el ismét. – Mindig is makacs egy lány voltál,Marina...régebben is,és ahogy látom,most is! –poénkodik. Igaz ami igaz,makacs vagyok,sokan mondták már.**

**–Én makacs? Ugyan már... –tagadom le nevetve,de ami igaz az igaz,én vagyok a megtestesült Miss Makacsság. – De te is elég makacs vagy ám,Oswald!**

**–Még szép,hogy az vagyok...de régebben méginkább az voltam...főleg a sok idiótával szembe ,mikor veled jártam egy osztályba...**

**–Hát,elég szánalmas egy osztály volt,az tény...a legtöbbjükből semmi nem lett az életbe...drogosok lettek,alkoholisták,prostituáltak,vagy halottak... –mondom undorral. Nem igazán volt fényes osztályközösség anno,sok elkényeztetett pénzeszsákok,akik a szülök pénzeit herdálták el...**

**–Még jó,hogy mi nem lettünk olyanok,mint ők...és a családoddal mi van,ha már itt tartunk?**

**–Noah nagybácsim a cégnél maradt,Jake meg Bran bolondok, viszont nagyon okosak,kitűnő tanulók. Elsa mama,ő meg Naoh-val és a tesóimmal él a villánkba,ahol kiskorunkban te meg én játszottunk emlékszel még azokra az időkre.**

**–És mi van azzal a Justinnal? –kérdezi undorodva,amit nem is csodálok. –Tudod,az aki egyszer a suliban,hagyjuk...**

**–Justin? Fogalmam sincs,hogy mi van vele...semmit nem tudok róla...nem él velünk, megszakította velünk a kapcsolatot...jobban mondva,Nagybácsikám Justinnal...drogos lett,egy igazi féreg... –undorodok el én is. Nem egyszer ártott nekem Justin,meg a családnak…- nekem még mindig,de ezt senkinek nem kell tudnia.**

**–Igen ? Hát,1-2 éve hallottam néhány dolgot róla...**

**–Engem nem érdekel az az alak... –majd gyorsan témát váltok,nem akarok Justin-ról beszélni. –És te hol laksz?Kivel laksz? Van szerelmed,családod,feleség,gyerekek? –l elkendezek .Nagyon érdekel,hogy ilyen téren mi lett vele. Azt tudom,hogy az anyja nem igazán szerette,ha a fia egy lánnyal beszélget vagy bármi...**

**–Hát... –teljesen elpirul szegényem,majd lesüti a tekintetét a járdára. – Anyával élek...nincs senkim. És neked? Hány kis Salwatore örökös futkározik ezeken a rosszhírű utcákon?**

**–Senkid sincs? Barátnőd,se senki? – ledöbbenek,nem akarok hinni a fülemnek,bár sejtettem mik lesznek a válaszaiSzegényről lesütött,hogy senkije még nem volt. –Na nyugi,majd lesz valakid! Semmiről nem vagy lekésve! És visszatérve rám,senkim nincs,de azért külön élek a családomtól...menő vagyok,nem? –nevetem el magam.**

**–És mi van azzal a Damiennel...? Azt hittem,ő a pasid... –hangjából kivettem a megkönnyebbülés neszét.**

**–Damien? Dehogy is! Ő csak barát,semmi több. Nincsen senkim,de mégis külön élek. Hogy nézne már ki,ha minden nap más pasikat vinnék fel a villába? Szegény család kiakadna... –nevetem el magam. Pasikat viszek fel,persze...pláne,hogy pasim se volt soha.**

**–Tényleg? Gondoltam,hogy hírhedt vagy a férfiak körében,de hogy ennyire? –teljesen elakad a lélegzete,ledöbben.**

**–El ne hidd! – nevetek tovább,szegényem elhitte,hogy...mondjuk ki,ribancnak állítottam be magam. –Nincs senkim,és soha nem is volt...nem viszek fel fiúkat magamhoz,nem vagyok ribanc...nekem 1 férfi is elég lenne,ha lenne,vagy lett volna...**

**–Komolyan? –megkönnyebbül,újra vidám lesz. – Dehát...nagyon szép...nő vagy... –és ismét elpirult,rák vörös lett,mint régebben mindig,mikor megdicsért. –Talán,nem bírod a pasikat...?**

**–De bírom a pasikat! Nem a lányokat szeretem, mielőtt azt hinnéd...csak hát...nem találtam meg még azt a férfit,akinél úgy éreztem volna,hogy az igazi számomra...vagy,szerelmes lennék... –jövök kissé én is zavarba,nemigen beszélgettem soha senkivel se szerelmi témákról,főleg nem 1 férfival..**

**–Én sem találtam még magam mellé lányt...és nem,nem vagyok meleg! –elneveti magát.**

**–Pedig már akartam kérdezni,hogy csak nem a fiúk? –nevetek vele énis.–Na de komolyra vágom magam...majd megtalálod az igazit,hidd el!**

**–Ne viccelj ezzel kérlek...nekem senki nem kell,hátráltatnának...**

**–Csönd! Hidd el,majd megtalálod az igazit,amikor nem számítasz rá,és akkor megváltozik a véleményed!**

**–Végül is...ki tudja mit hoz a jövő...arra se számítottam pl,hogy veled össze futok annyi év után...nagyon kellemes meglepetés volt ez nekem,Marina... –pirul el ismét,és megint elfordítja a fejét,hogy ne lássam a zavarodottságát,nagyon mókás volt,egyben aranyos.**

**–Na látod! Ki tudja mit hoz a holnap! Lehet szembe jön veled álmaid hercegnője! –poénkodok vele,próbálom oldani a feszültségét.**

**–Hát, azt nagyon kétlem... –elvigyorodik, majd végigmutat magán. –Amint láthatod,nem vagyok a nők bálványa...**

**–Kinek mit jelent a bálványozás,nem igaz ? Szerintem aranyos vagy,kedves,megértő,igaz kicsit félénk,de az sose szokott baj lenni. Régebben is ugyan ilyen voltál,de most már érett férfi vagy.**

**–Hát...mikor kicsik voltunk...akkor is csak te voltál az,aki ilyen szépeket mondtál rám... –mosoly húzódik az arcán. –de a lényeg a lényeg,értem nem verekednek össze a nők...**

**–Oswald, hallgass rám...egy nőt szerezz magadnak,de az az igazi legyen,aki feltétel nélkül szeret! – mondom komoly hangnemmel,majd a szemébe akarok nézni,de a szemüvege miatt nem látom,ezért lekapom róla,és végre tényleg a szembe tudok nézni. –Olyan nőt keress,akinek nem a pénztárcád kell,hanem te magad!**

**–Hát,a belsőm kicsit furcsa,de te talán emlékszel még rá...**

**–Nem furcsa! Én mindig is szerettem benned azt,hogy más vagy,mint a többi ember! –majd visszaadom neki a szemüveget,ő meg zsebre teszi.**

**–Valóban? Akkor az új Oswaldot is szeretni fogod...talán... már ha megismered...**

**–Miért,van új Oswald? Ő milyen? – érdeklődök mosolyogva.**

**–Kicsit elromlottak a dolgok,mint említettem,amikor elmentél a városból...röviden annyi,hogy kicsit zűrösebb és sötétebb lettem... –a hangneme komoly lesz,arcvonásai megfeszültek,kissé ijesztő volt.**

**–Zűrösebb ? Sötétebb? Nem tudom rólad elképzelni,hogy pont te lettél volna ilyen... –vagy mégis? Valóban ennyire megváltozott Oswald belül, vagy csak túloz?. –Na de menjünk Fish Mooneyhoz! Jelentkezzünk be nála,vagyis csak te. Később még mesélünk egymásnak,rendben?**

**–Rendben van... –mondja mosolyogva,ám egy kicsit feszülté válik megint . –Eléggé izgulok...ez a lehetőség hírtelen jött. És később természetesen elmesélek neked majd mindent...de persze te is majd magadról,ha kérhetem...**

**–Nyugodj meg,természetes dolog,ha kicsit izgulsz. Ki ne izgulna? És persze,hogy majd mesé is mesélsz,majd én is! –mosolygok rá kedvesen,mivel még mindig feszült,és próbálom kicsit oldani a hangulatotSzegényem még mindig az a félénk Oswald,mint régen,bár ez a „sötét és romlott vagyok belül" dolog elgondolkodtat,hogy mit is takar ez a két nemigen pozitív jelző,de talán majd megtudom...**


End file.
